Mei and the Pokemon Egg
by FLOWER-Tone
Summary: Mei's adventures take her around the Pokémon world and discover the innocent world of Pokémon eggs.
1. First Impressions

~~After traveling for so long, Mei had used up so much of her time training her Pokémon, Ivysaur and Vulpix . She knew that sooner or later her team would have to expand. _New Pokémon to make friends with, that would be __**great **_she thought_. _However, she never thought that having an egg on her journey would take up even more of her time.

…

Mei stood shocked. Not one word fell from her mouth. _Me? An Egg? I can't look after a Pokémon egg_! She thought, not taking her eyes of the precious object lay in the most frilly basket you could ever imagine. Without Mei noticing, Ivysaur was also in shock but he soon turned his head away pretending he never saw anything. She stood there for several minutes before Ivysaur pulled her along with Vine-Whip to the nearest Pokémon Centre. Her feet slid through mud, bumped over rocks and scraped along the concrete floor and she still didn't say a word.

As Mei sat for half an hour in the Pokémon Centre she finally came around to the fact she DOES have to look after this egg, However, she wanted no help from anyone else. Emiko gave this egg to her, for her to love and care for. Mei placed the egg on the table in front and stared once again. She released Vulpix from her Poke ball for her to meet the new friend. Vulpix sat the seat next to Mei intrigued, poking her nose closer and closer to the basket. Vulpix smiled. Ivysaur however, made himself comfortable on the floor near Mei's feet and closed his eyes.

"Right! This is where it begins!" Mei stated jumping up, her determination as big as ever. " First I get her some new clothes!"

Silence swept over the whole Pokémon Centre. Eyes pinned on her from every direction. Ivysaur wasn't happy Mei disturbed him either. He opened one eye and looked up to Mei, he never minded before but today he decided it would. Mei picked up the basket and dashed back into her seat. She peered into the basket with sad eyes. She had no idea where to start…

Ivysaur growled and glared at Mei. Vulpix's ears twitched at the sound of Ivysaur's growl. Mei didn't notice once again how Ivysaur was not taking to the newcomer.

~~A few days past, Mei had done nothing to treat the egg. It almost looked pale, as much as an egg can look pale. Most of the frill on the basket had fallen off and the basket was almost in pieces. She was still in the same Pokémon Centre as before. She wandered back and forth thinking of what can be done. Vulpix followed Mei's every move. She rejected all help from other trainers, even Nurse Joy wasn't able to lend a hand. ~~

…

Finally, today was the day she was about to crack. Not the egg. No. Mei was about to crack. She was slouching on the Pokemon Centre customer seat, just as she did the first day she arrived, when a tear fell from her eye. _Why? Why haven't I been accepting anybody's help?! I can't do this on my own, I've never had to look after an egg before! s_he thought , closing her eyes_. _"I need help, or my egg won't be healthy"

"You have all what you need to make you egg healthy and that's love, Mei" Nurse Joy spoke with her usual soft voice. Mei opened her eyes, she was partly shocked and partly glad she heard Nurse Joy's voice. "Just keep her by your side on your journey, show her all the things you see, show her that you care for her"

Mei smiled, she was right. Mei pulled the egg close to her chest and closed her eyes. " I'm sorry, I will promise to love you and take you on my journey!"

Vulpix jumped near the egg and touched it with her paw ."Vulpix!" She cried tilting her head to one side and rested it against the egg.

Ivysaur walked away from Mei to join another trainer's Pokémon. He sat down right next to the Pokémon and went to sleep. Mei peered up to find Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur? What's wrong? Why are you over there?" Mei cried jogging over to Ivysaur with the egg still in her arms. " Hey…" Mei kneeled beside Ivysaur " Are you feeling okay?"

Ivysaur's eye flashed open. He spun around and used Vine-whip to snatch the egg from Mei. Mei gasped ."Hey, Ivysaur!?" Mei jumped up to try and reach the egg. "What are you doing? Give that back!"

The egg was taken right up to the Pokémon Centre's ceiling. He growled at Mei, he didn't want to return the egg.

Mei was shaken with confusion. _Why? What's gotten into him? Why couldn't Ivysaur be happy he had a new friend?_


	2. In the Past

**In the Past**

_Where are my parents, you ask? My parents… It's quite a blur._

_I remember warmth… from my parents, I guess. Two souls surrounding me. Protecting me. They loved me very much. Never left my side._

_Until, my father vansihed. I could feel his soul was still near me, but the warmth no longer. Where did he go, you ask? I don't know. How can I know? I just know I can't see my father even when I wake._

_I remember voices, human voices. Friendly voices. One was the trainer to my mother. My mother was cared very well by her._

_I wish I could have saw them both. With me having no way of seeing my father I hoped to see my mother.I hoped..._

_My mother had to get back to her training she still came to me but it became less often. I know she would never forget me , but her trainer was far too busy to take care of me. I still knew that they loved me though._

_I hoped… but...I was so useless, I couldn't call out. I couldn't even cry for her. All I could do was wait, wait to see what would happen to me next._

_My time with my parents went too soon. I wasn't alone, however, I felt the warmth change. Human warmth took over. A friend to my mother's trainer. She held me for sometime after that._

_I wonder… how long will it be before I see the world, with my own eyes._


	3. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Mei never traveled with other trainers, it was only ever her and her Pokémon. She watched as she saw a strange group of travelers heading her way. Her first reaction had been like any other and that was to hide. She was never good at making friends, nor did she have the time to stop and chat.

However, on this particular day, there was no where to hide, with a cliff edge at once side and a river on the other. She was stuck.

_I could jump in the river… Yeah that shouldn't be so bad _she thought turning to face the river. The river flowed fairly calm, and she was a pretty good swimmer…

"Oh please don't!" cried one of the trainers "Please there must be something we can do to help!"

An arm pulled Mei back away from the river and sat her down. Mei was rather scared at the trainer being so courageous; putting herself forward to help a total stranger was very nice of her.

After the long awkward explanation about how she wasn't committing suicide, Mei felt extremely embarrassed. She watched as they all introduced themselves and chatted on about their Pokémon. One was a young spunky girl called Emiko and another was a timid girl called Jin with a bright mature Flaafy. Before Mei knew it, she was chatting and giggling herself. They exchanged battle tips and Pokémon skills. She was enjoying the company very much.

_This … isn't so bad. It's as if they completely forgot about me nearly jumping in the river..._

At the end of the first night, Mei lay up thinking about the trainers she had met, they all stayed in the same Pokémon Centre so they would see each other tomorrow.

"I wonder how long they will stay with me?" she asked while patting Ivysaur on the head. Ivysaur smiled and cuddled up with her. " I think that girl with the Flaafy was Jin, it would be nice to travel with them all the time"

…

As the group came to their parting day, everyone seemed so quiet. The steps got slower, their heads lowered with their smiles turning to frowns. Mei was traveling with Emiko and her friends for awhile, they all became really close, Mei never had as much fun with other people since before her sister left. Mei had been traveling alone for so long she only ever spoke to Pokémon, she never even battled other trainers that often.

"Here!" Emiko said excitedly. She turned around to Mei holding her friend's Flaaffy in her arms . Flaaffy was holding pink basket to her chest. Inside lay a yellow Pokemon egg. "It's a little gift from me and my friends, it's sad that we have to leave so I'd like you to have it as a reminder of us and our time together. Don't worry, her mother is happy you are the one to take it." Emiko turned to Flaafy's trainer, Jin.

Jin slowly walked forward and explained with her quiet voice. "I was hoping you could take her with you and show her the world."

"We all know you will take great care if her." Emiko said with a smile.

Mei held out her arms to receive the basket. Flaaffy was glad her little egg found a lovely new home with a great trainer.

"We have to leave soon, I hope you take good care of her, Mei" Emiko smiled once again and Flaaffy lent forward gave the egg a final kiss goodbye."_You will be fine little egg_." she whispered.

Mei looked at the strange egg in the basket then she looked back up, all she could see was the backs of her news friends. "Oh…Goodbye…" She said hardly even loud enough for it to be heard.

Time past so quickly and too soon they went their separate ways. Mei was sad and she watched continuously as their shadows disappeared. Emiko was sure that Mei could take very good care of her egg.


	4. Love at first?

**Love at first...?**

Mei learnt most of her Pokémon skills and tips from her sister, Mari. Mei used to travel everywhere she went. She never had to do anything for herself whilst with Mari. However, as time past, Mari needed to move on from Kanto into Johto. Mei knew this time would come but still felt so alone. She technically hadn't even started her own journey, so they **had** to part ways.

Even when she left, Mei knew that all the knowledge from her sister would help her along the way. So, Mei had a good head start for her own journey.

Mei knew from the moment she met the egg, this was her chance to show the world that she can take responsibly for it. Her eyes beamed at the sight of the glossy egg in the basket as Ivysaur's Vine-Whip pulled her along. She thought about how much Emiko and Jin must trust her for giving such a precious thing. But she was still scared of not being able to take care of her. This was her first egg. _What do eggs need? They don't eat... They don't drink... Do they sleep?_ Mei placed her ear against the egg. It was so warm. Just like placing your hands on a pregnant woman's tummy. The warmth was new life. In this case however, she looked like a new Pokémon mother, trying to understand how she would take care of it. Mei closed her eyes, she was so confused.

T_his would be the perfect thing to show my sister_ she thought. _I will be able to tell her stories about all the times we had together. How I helped her grow up!_

Whatever hatched from this egg would be from her own love and care. She felt so proud smiling but at the same time, scared of any troubles that might come.


	5. What's this?

**What's this?**

The moon was full on the night of the great surprise. Mei lay fast asleep. She was a very heavy sleeper. Not one noise had ever woke her. Back at her home, there could be drilling from the next room and still her eyelids wouldn't flicker.

So how would she no if her little egg was about to hatch?

Instinct.

In the first Pokémon Centre she brought the egg to, Mei thought she was not going to move from that place. Well, once she found her feet and started up her journey again, she finally made progress to a few more Pokémon Centres until she stayed over at the third one.

The night was calm, the moon's bright white light shone through the window and into Mei's room. The little egg was sleeping in her usual basket which had been re-decorated by Mei and Vulpix.

Ivysaur slept at the bottom of Mei's bed. What will **he** think of tonight's little gift?

A tiny noise filled the room, it was so quiet that night that even a pin drop would sound loud. As the noise persisted and gradually got louder, Ivysaur's ears pricked up.

Slowly opening his eyes, he heard the sound of something breaking apart. He made his way to the side of the bed and jumped onto the floor. "...saur..." he cried as he could see the basket and the floor cover in tiny pieces of egg shell. He trotted over, curiously. He no longer felt bitter towards the egg. He was actually feeling very proud of this moment, like he had been the one to take care of her...

He did help, well, in his own little way... So, he did feel like this was a just as a special moment for him as well as Mei.

Mei was facing the wall in her bed, fast asleep, but as soon as she heard a larger piece of the egg drop, her eyes sprung open. She bounced out of the covers and landed on the floor. Without thinking if she hurt herself or not she carefully crawled over to the basket. As her eyes started to adjust she could see the egg was an egg no longer. She sat there for a bit before getting completely excited. She grabbed Ivysaur and jumped up with him. She spun him around and around. "We did Ivysaur! She hatched! She hatched! This is great news!"

Ivysaur's head felt like was going to come off, but still he gave out a "saur!" in agreement and a half a smile to go with it.


End file.
